Percy finds his true love
by SONxOFxCHAOS2000
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are 12yr old (no greek gods) and cant help but not notice they like and soon to be love each other
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Percy Meets Annabeth **

**Dear Fans if you want to have a character in this story just send me their appearance or request a PJO character to be in the story thanks for your help, now on with the cool story**

**Percy POV.**

I just want to understand how everyone has a girlfriend, I mean it's so hard to walk up to a girl and ask her out when you don't even know where you're going to take her. I think everyone should just wait at least 2 more yrs before they start a relationship.

**Annabeths POV.**

I just want to understand how everyone has a boyfriend, I mean it's so hard to walk up to a guy and ask him out when you don't even know where you're going to take him. I think everyone should just wait at least 2 more yrs before they start a relationship.

**Percy POV.**

We had just walked into school when the metal detectors started blaring **BEEP! BEEP!** **BEEP!** Some kid named Jordan had just walked in when it happened. The on campus security came in, and found a knife in his bag. Everyone just kept on walking like nothing had happened 'cause we pretty much saw this happen every day, but one girl, _her name was Annie I think, _stayed and watched what happened. She had only been here a day or two, and didn't know the drill, so I came over and said "hey we're just supposed to keep on walking." "what, why?" she said. "Because it happens all the time; it's nothing special, now come on lets get to class!" , I said. "Ok," She replied. As we walked to class I could feel the eyes on me, 'cause I was walking with the new girl. No one ever helps the new person at school, they've got to get their own rep. I realized I hadn't asked her name so I asked "Hey what's your name?" "Annabeth." She replied. "Oh ok." I said. We walked into class. The teacher said "WHY ARE YOU TWO LATE!" "sorry Mrs. Dodds it won't happen again." "IT HAD BETTER NOT!" That was Mrs. Dodds, she isn't the nicest person in the world. As we sat down someone whispered "_suck up."_ I got up and said "Shut Up!" Oh crap now Mrs. Dodds is gonna be mad. "I SAID NO TALKING! DETENTION MR. JACKSON!" dang it, then that new girl stood up and said "Mrs. Dodds someone whispered at Percy and made him mad I would have done the same thing!" Oh crap this isn't going to go well either. "DETENTION MISS CHASE!" "but." she said. "NO BUTS; MY ROOM AFTER SCHOOL 4:00 SHARP!" , "yes Mrs. Dodds." She replied. 4:00 after school in Mrs. Dodds room I got a soft book and put my head down on it.

Annabeths POV.

Percy had just put his head down on the desk when Mrs Dodds walked in and said "GET YOUR NOTEBOOKS out AND DO 50 ALGEBRAIC PROBLEMS, SOLVE THEM ALL RIGHT AND MAKE THEM HARD; WHEN YOU FINISH BRING THEM TO ME AND I WILL TELL YOU IF YOU CAN GO!" What I don't understand is why she yells all the time, it's kind of annoying. (50 problems later). I walked up to Mrs. Dodds and handed her my paper. She annoyingly looked up, and quickly scanned through the papers. "This is perfect Miss Chase don't let me see you in detention again you're a good student." She said. "Yes Mrs. Dodds" I replied.

**Ok so how did you like it hate it, tell me in that shiny little button down their, it says review. Click that and tell me. I need to know. I am also open to suggestions and the characters just pm me I will respond if I want to put that character in thanks and bye.**

**SONxOFxCHAOS2000 OUT!**


	2. Nico and Thalia

**Hey what's up fanfic readers can I get a whoop whoop…**

**Ok I guess not, anyway please submit a character you want in the story. If it is your own character just give me the name and appearance thru pm, and I will get back to you on that. Now on with the story.**

**Chapter 2**

**Annabeth POV.**

We just walked out of detention (my first time) when suddenly my phone started ringing. I answered it "hello." "Hey Annabeth it's your dad" "hey dad" "hi sweetie, listen I've got to go to San Francisco again." "What, why!" "I have an interview with the department of architecture." "Oh, ok then see you whenever." "Ok then bye Annabeth." "Bye." "Who was that?" Percy asked. "My dad." I said. "Wow you're pretty lucky to have a dad." Percy said. "Not really." I sighed. "Why, what's wrong with your dad?" "He's just always gone, away from home I barely see him." "Oh, wow I'm sorry that it's like that." Percy said "It's ok I'm pretty used to it." I replied. Awkward silence…. "So you want t-." RING! RING! Percy's phone started ringing. "Hello, hey guys what's up, ok I'll be there." "Who was that?" I asked. "Thalia and Nico, some of my good friends, we are going to the park. Do you want to come?" He asked. "Sure." I replied.

**Nico POV. **

"Hi I'm Nico De Angelo!" I said to this girl that came with Percy. "Hi I'm Annabeth, nice to meet you." She replied.

**Well that's all I'm doing for now If you want more review you know the drill; button, click, type, and post, done. Thanks and **

**SONxOFxCHAOS2000 OUT**


End file.
